Bella's past
by filmloverxo
Summary: What if Bella has a secret? If a lot more happened to her in Phoenix than she let on? How will this affect her and Edward's relationship and what new faces will pose a threat...
1. How it all started

**Bella's past**

Summary: What if Bella has a secret? If a lot more happened to her in Phoenix than she let on? How will this affect her and Edward's relationship and what new faces will pose a threat...

**How it all started**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Every weekend I meet up with the Cullens at their house. I love them to pieces but sometimes they drive me insane! Jasper is always avoiding me, Rosalie glares at me, Alice moans at me for my fashion (or lack of) sense and Emmet bugs me until I play with him. I was sat on the sofa with my head in Edward's lap watching a film when Emmet came bounding down the stairs and turned it off. "I'm bored", he whined "Can we play a game? CONFESSIONS! We'll take it in turns to say something and if it is a lie, remove one article of clothing." I rolled my eyes and agreed and immediately the whole family gathered in a circle. The game went on with lots of embarrassing and surprising questions (including "I have died my hair" and ROSALIE took off her scarf!). I was doing well having only removed my socks, cardigan and scarf. I was a bit nervous as if I had done something else, I would have to remove my shirt. Edward was practically fully clothed having only removed his socks-I was slightly disappointed.

Next was Emmet. He got a mischievous glint in his eye and I felt Edward stiffen. "I have lost my virginity." Everyone looked at Edward and I and I felt him remove his shirt. My cheeks burned as I remained clothed. "Bella?", Edward questioned. I took a deep breath before saying "It isn't a lie for me..." Everyone gasped and I felt tears prick my eyes as I started at the floor. Edward was in shock as he questioned me "But...but you said I was your first love, the first person you've been properly attracted to." I snapped my head towards him as I spat "Yes you are. I didn't say it was my choice." This elicited another round of gasps and it was Esme's trembling voice that broke the silence "B-Bella. Were you raped?" I sighed. Of course this would be the conclusion they would jump to. "No. I was round a friend's house, Jackson, and he was having a party. Of course the fizzy drinks were spiked and I had a little too much. That's practically all I remember before I passed out. After that I woke up in his bed, naked, and I was really sore." I looked at the wall in shame before rising and running to my truck. I slammed the door and drove off quickly. I expected to feel them in pursuit but I only heard silence. I knew it. They were too disgusted with me to see me. Tears streamed down my face as the white house disappeared from view.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. My innocent and beautiful Bella. She wasn't _pure. _I barely heard her leave before burying my head in my hands. I felt Carlisle's consoling hand on my shoulder as sobs wracked my body. After a few minutes I sucked in a sharp breath and looked up. Why did I care? I still loved her. I still loved her! With that thought I got up and raced out of the door to find Bella. _ My _Bella.

_A.N- That was the first chapter! Sorry if the whole game was confusing but I couldn't think of the name so I made it up! I've had this idea for a while but couldn't think how to start it. This is just beginning! There are lots of twists and turns and I am open to messages/ reviews to help me! PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Byeee H_ :)


	2. New face

**New face**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I ran after Bella and found her at her house. I raced up the side of her house and in through her window only to find her fast asleep in bed. I was about to slowly pry her window open when I realised it was locked. I grimaced as I swiftly jerked it up, breaking the lock. I crept over to her sleeping form and removed the covers covering her head. I smiled until I saw her face; there were tear tracks down cheeks and her lip was all swollen where she'd been biting it. Even in her sleep she let out occasional sobs and curled into an even tighter ball. I decided to leave her and meet her at school in the morning. This would give me time to prepare what I was going to say and for us both to come to terms with the new developments in our relationship. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before perching on the window. I looked back and smiled as I saw her relax after being touched. I mentally told her to sleep well and that I loved her before running home.

**Bella P.O.V**

I pushed my truck to the limit on the way home before locking myself in my bedroom. Out of habit, I went to unlock my window before remembering I didn't need to and may never need to again. This thought sent me into more tears and I crawled under the covers and pulled them over my head, trying to block out the world and forget today ever happened.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

I groaned as the cold air hit me in the morning. Air. As in the window was open. I bolted up and saw that it was precariously hanging on its hinges. Edward. Edward must've come in last night. I grinned before realising that he must have promptly left as well. At least he came

I began getting ready for school before leaving ridiculously early. Driving there in my truck made me miss Edward even more as I realised just how loud my trucks engine was, so unlike the soft purr of the Volvo. I arrived at school with at least 20 minutes to spare and made my way over to the benches. I longingly stared at the empty space where the Volvo would soon be before burying my head in my book. A rare ray of sunshine broke through the sky and I raised my face to soak in as much vitamin D as possible. After a few minutes a shadow blocked my sun and I opened my eyes to ask them to move. My eyes locked with a pair of ice blue ones and a shocked gasp escaped my lips. If I'd been standing I would have fainted. "Jackson?"

_A.N- HAHAHAHHAHA! Cliffy! I will update soon but I am going on holiday this week so I won't be updating for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am thrilled that I have some favs and followers but I would really appreciate some REVIEWS! I've had over130 views in a few days which is amazing but I'd love some feedback! Enjoy and review!_

_Byeee H :)_


	3. Jackson

**Jackson**

**Jackson P.O.V**

I drove into the car park and scanned for a "Bella" car. My eyes rested on an old truck and despite of myself I smiled. It was so _Bella._ I briefly looked into my back seat before stepping out of my car. I looked for Bella and saw her, illuminated by the sun. How ironic, she looked like an angel when really she was the opposite. I straightened my jacket, something I'd never worn before, and marched over her. I stood directly in front of her causing her to look up. Her eyes showed recognition and she gasped. "Jackson?" I replied with a curt nod. She shakily stood up and extended her arms out to me. I took a step back and shook my head. She looked hurt for a moment before replacing it with a smile. She began talking so fast that I had to tell her to stop "Sorry" she replied sheepishly, "My friend Alice talks like that. Oh god I'm turning into her!" She laughed and I asked "Who's Alice?" She quickly answered "She's my boyfriend's sister. But never mind that, why are you here?" Choosing not to answer I quirked an eyebrow and asked "Boyfriend, huh? I thought you didn't date" I added bitterly. She shrugged and began talking about her boyfriend, Edward.

I had to admit he did sound pretty cool and I wanted to meet the rest of the Cullens. We chatted until for about ten minutes before I began to get anxious. I looked over to my car. "Oh" she murmured "You need to go" I nodded before arranging to meet up with her and the famous Cullen's. I dashed back and slammed the door behind me. I immediately regretted it as I heard a whimpering in the back seat. I turned around murmuring "Don't worry Sophie. Daddy's back now. Daddy's here."

_A.N- OOOOH! I bet you can guess the whole plot now... Probably just ruined it but oh well. This story isn't going to be extremely long but don't worry, there's still quite a lot more chapters to go! When I get time to write them! This was a short one as I thought I'd give you a bit more before I go off to Spain whoope! I'll update when I get back! Please REVIEW! Or message me if you have any suggestions!_

_Byee H_


	4. The Cullens

_Quick A.N! I have said that the school has a nursery for student's and teacher's children! Enjoy!_

**Cullens**

**Bella P.O.V**

I ran into school and arrived in biology just as the bell rang. Mr Banner raised an eyebrow but ignored my entrance and began his lesson. I was really bored, anxious for lunch when I knew the Cullens would be back from their "doctor's appointment." The lesson dragged slowly so I switched my thoughts from pining for the Cullens to thinking about Jackson. I hadn't thought about him for ages but as I did, I remembered all the fun we used to have. The trips to the beach. Movie marathons. The parties. _The parties. _I blushed as I remembered them and glanced around before remembering that no one could read my mind. The bell rang and I rushed off to my next class.

The same thing happened and two hours later I was hurrying into the cafeteria. I sat by our usual table and waited for the Cullens to walk in. Not a minute later they did and I dashed up, knocking into the edge of a table in the process, and ran into Edward's arms. "Hello to you too" he chuckled before burying his face in my hair. I breathed in his unique scent and grasped his hand. We walked back to the table with the rest of the Cullen kids in pursuit. We chatted for a while before I brought up Jackson. "How would you feel if I said I invited an old friend over? We used to be best friends back in Phoenix." Emmet grinned before saying "Is she as clumsy as you?" I blushed before replying "No _he _is not." As soon as I said he I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I quickly reassured him "No. No! I mean yes once or twice but... oh c'mon! You know I don't do girly things! And yeh we had some more than friends moments but... that was months ago!" I finished my terrible speech with Jasper and Emmet in hysterics, Rosalie staring at me in disbelief, and Alice glaring at me about my lack of girlyness. Edward was just in shock before regaining his composure. "Ok love, I believe you. I'd love to meet your old friend. As long as he knows your _mine_." I nodded replying "Trust me he knows. I spent ages talking about you and he probably has a girlfriend. Besides, as I said, it was months ago." We agreed that I'd text him the way and go with the Cullens as usual.

**Jackson P.O.V**

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I grabbed it to look at the text

_Hey_

_U free 2night? Come to the Cullens! :)_

I replied that I was free and she replied with a list of directions and to be there within an hour. Smiling, I grabbed my keys and put Sophie in her carrier. I walked to my car and strapped her in before driving to the school. I dropped her off at the nursery and was surprised when they said it was free as I was going to be attending the school. I thanked the lady and she assured me that she'd look after her. Just as I was leaving she called me back asking if it would be ok if they took Sophie into some of the classes to teach people about babies. I said that was fine before jumping back in my car.

Finally I found the turn off that Bella had described and drove up the driveway. Crap! The Cullens must be loaded! The house was huge and had what looked like to be miles of grounds. I pulled up next to Bella's truck and laughed at how out of place it looked. Surrounding her rusty old Chevy was a silver Volvo, yellow porche, massive jeep and a garage which I suspected was filled with other expensive vehicles. I cut off the engine before climbing up the impressive entrance and knocking on the door.

**Bella P.O.V**

I looked up from the movie we were watching when I felt Edward shift. Edward's brow furrowed in confusion and when I asked him what was wrong he replied "Well I can hear Jackson's music. I can even hear his breathing! So I should be able to hear his thoughts but... I can't." I laughed saying it must be a Phoenix thing before there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and opened it. I giggled when I saw Jackson's amazed face as he took in the sheer size of the Cullen mansion. "Hey! Come on in" He followed me in and his eyes widened as he saw the Cullens all grouped together. I smiled before introducing them "This is Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie" his eyes bugged out as I introduced Rosalie before shrinking back as he saw Emmet's bulging muscles. He was also shocked when I told him Esme and Carlisle where their parents. "Alice, Jasper and this is Edward. Oh and Cullens, this is Jackson." Jackson mumbled a hello before pushing back his shyness and striking up a conversation with Emmet. I heard Emmet's booming laugh as his eyes flickered over to me. I assumed they were discussing my lack of coordination and blushed scarlet. Edward hugged me into his side and commented that he liked Jackson.

Hours passed before Jackson said he had to go. I asked when we would be seeing him again and he replied "Tomorrow. I'm starting school tomorrow." We said goodbye and waved him out. The Cullens and I talked about him and Emmet reminded me of all the embarrassing things that I'd done before we finally called it a night. Edward drove me him and carried me up to bed. I felt his lips on my forehead before drifting off to sleep.

_A.N- Ok I know not much happened in this chapter but hopefully you still liked it! I will be updating again before Tuesday and I'd love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions would be helpful as I have NO IDEA where this story is going! _

_Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!_

_Byee H_ :)


	5. Baby class

_A.N- Oh yeh! On a role! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy and REVIEW_

**Baby class**

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward and I walked into our first class- health class. (_A.N- Is that what you call it? I know I would call it core studies but...) _and spotted Jackson through the window. We waved at him before he came running into the classroom. We sat at the back of the room in the three seats rather than our normal two with me in the middle and Edward and Jackson on either side. We chatted for a minute until the bell rang and our teacher, Miss. Moody, walked in. She wrote on the board in big letters BABIES. I groaned and leaned into Edward. I looked over at Jackson expecting to see him smile at my reaction but he just scowled at me. I guess he didn't want to get in trouble on his first day and wanted to make a good impression. Miss Moody then went on to talk about how it was best to prevent a baby at this age but finished by saying we all made mistakes. She then announced that some babies from the nursery would be brought in. Just as she said this three people walked carrying babies from what looked like a few months to three years. All the girls cooed and awwwwd and I just rolled my eyes. There was nothing appealing about a baby. I glanced at Edward and noticed he looked relieved at my lack of interest in the babies. I glanced at Jackson but his eyes were locked on one of the youngest babies. I followed his gaze and gasped as the baby seemed to slip. The baby fell and, along with everyone else, I squealed. Luckily the woman caught her but only just. I exhaled and heard Jackson's chair scraping back. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ALMOST DROPPED HER!" The whole class was silent and the woman looked terrified as Jackson stalked towards her. Miss Moody tried to comfort him "It's alright dear. She is perfectly well. I understand she must be your sister!" Miss. Moody beamed at him but Jackson still looked furious "SHE COULD HAVE DIED! AND SHE IS NOT MY SISTER, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" I gasped as did everyone else in the room. Jackson reached out to take the now crying girl and marched out of the room.

"Daughter? He has a daughter? Why didn't you tell me Bella?" I was still stunned and replied "I had no idea." My mind went into overdrive and I was suddenly assaulted with hazy images of a hospital, new born cries and Jackson. I squinted to see get a look at the girl in the hospitals face. The image slowly came into focus and I gasped before blacking out.

_A.N- Sort of cliffy as I bet you all know what just happened! I know it was short but I don't know when I'll next get a chance to update! ENJOY AND REVIEW! Pleeease! It makes my day!_

_Byeee H :)_


	6. You're a mummy?

_A.N-THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! WAHOO! Finally a weekend to write! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the time its take me to update! I was in Spain, no laptop, then my laptop broke and then I had writers block so... yeh I would really appreciate some suggestions and I know i've said it before but, I'll update sooner- ESPECIALLY WITH LOTS OF REVIEWS! ENJOY! __BELLA IS__** 18 ALMOST 19 IN THIS STORY.**_

**You're a mummy?**

**Bella **

My eyes fluttered open and the shapes above me began to come into focus. The majority of the Cullen family were gathered around me with Edward sat on the chair next to me with his head resting in his hands. I groaned as I sat up and looked around the too-clean room. A hospital room. My eyes flicked to my arm and I whimpered as I saw the IV plugged into my arm. At that moment Carlisle walked in holding a clipboard with a concerned expression. Edward's head snapped up and he was immediately flicking through the clipboard, his brow furrowed. Carlisle checked the machines next to me before taking Edward's seat. "Your blood pressure is really high which is what caused you to faint. Were you stressed, worried about anything?" I began to shake my head before Edward interrupted "Jackson. Jackson has a daughter. You seemed pretty surprised" He turned to Carlisle "Could that have triggered it? Surprise?" Carlisle shrugged saying it was possible but unlikely. Edward chuckled saying I was always unlikely.

I was told I had to stay for observation and I had been there for a few hours. I traced the purple circles under Edward's black eyes and told him to and hunt. "Edward go! I'll be fine! Carlisle will take me home and be with me the entire time. I'll call you if I need you!" He kissed my forehead and disappeared out of the small window. He wouldn't be back for 2 days. I sighed and went back to my thoughts about Jackson. Why didn't he tell me? I wonder who the mother was. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle asking me for the name of my old hospital in Phoenix so he could access more detailed information. I told him and he went off to retrieve the information.

10 minutes later Carlisle trudged slowly into the room, his eyes glued to a piece of paper. He slowly came to stand at the end of my bed and raised his eyes. His mouth hung open slightly and my heart rate picked up trying to think what could have him so stunned. Silently he moved to sit next to me and handed me the paper. I lowered my eyes to the paper and gasped.

It was me. A picture of me when I was 17. I looked awful; matted hair, flushed red, bags under my eyes and generally sick. I frowned as I looked at what was around me. I was obviously in hospital with machines beeping in the background. I wasn't smiling, I looked...detached, blank. I was staring at a man in front of me with his arms cradled. Jackson. I looked at the photo underneath and gasped. Jackson was standing behind me, leaning over and grinning. I looked at my expression- it was a forced smile that didn't touch my eyes. In my arms was a small, pink bundle. A baby. My head swam as I flicked through the photos. Balloons, a baby in a bath and finally, an ultrasound with the words _Baby Swan _written at the top.

My breathing sped up as I looked up at Carlisle and held out my hand for the folder. I read through it noting how it said I'd gained virtually no other weight other than on my stomach, thought that was barely noticeable. How I hadn't breast fed. The pieces began to fall into place and I began hyperventilating. The baby in the photos... Jackson... that night. It all made sense. Sophie was my daughter.

_A.N- Hope you liked! Next chapter will be up by Sunday! Review and PM with ideas I NEED THEM! Byeee H_ :)


	7. Keeping secrets from Edward

_A.N- THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Thiree, thankyou- you always review and I hope you like this chapter! I haven't planned how she will react to Sophie but I'll do it soon!_

_Ok this may be my last chapter for at least a week as I have my first practice GCSE on Thursday and it's one of my best friend's birthdays so I won't be updating till next week at least! Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! _

**Keeping secrets from Edward**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I asked Bella for the name of her old hospital and went off to get her notes. I walked past the junior nurses who all giggled and fluttered their eyelashes. I smiled back and asked them to look up Isabella Sawn. They printed it off and put in a folder before arguing under their breaths who got to give it to me. I sighed and reached over to take it, "accidently" brushing both their arms to avoid jealousy. They giggled again before telling me to have a nice day and inviting me to get coffee with them. I declined saying that my _wife_ had something planned.

I walked back to Bella's room and paused to flip through the folder. I almost dropped it in shock. The first page was a record of labour after care and as I flipped through, various stages of pregnancy records and photos were there. There was a mention of psychiatric care as she hadn't connected with her daughter. _Daughter._ I went to the next page and gasped as pictures spilled out along with a birth certificate signed Mother: Isabella Swan and Father: Jackson Carter. I staggered into Bella's room hoping she could provide an explanation, that it wasn't true.

Wordlessly I handed Bella the first few sheets and studied her expression; confusion and horror. After a few minutes she reached over for the folder and her expression softened. She'd understood. She raised her head and began "Carlisle... I...I" and broke down in tears. I leaned forwards and hugged her. Sobs wracked her body as she tried to speak "I...I must must have.. f f forgotten. Why? How did this happen?" Smiling I replied "We both know how." This earned a small smile before she began crying again.

It took a long time but Bella finally calmed down enough for us to talk. "I've always felt that part of my life was... missing. I've recently been seeing fuzzy pictures of myself but I thought I was just imagining things. Why didn't I remember until now? What's wrong with me?" she murmured. I thought quickly and replied "I don't know for sure but it's possible that there's nothing wrong with you, it was just your mind trying to protect itself. When humans experience a major event that wasn't particularly nice they can make themselves forget. The fact that you didn't breast feed means that your body didn't feel any connection and you didn't gain any weight really so your body wouldn't have changed much." She started nodding and said smiling "I didn't even tell Renee, like you said, I gained virtually no weight and even what I did gain, I could easily hide with hoodies and baggy clothes. I guess all the memories are flooding back now that I'm not denying it." I took a deep breath and asked "What are you going to tell Edward?" Panic shot across her features and her heart rate picked up dramatically. "Please please don't tell him! Not until I've talked to Jackson! Please!" I placed my hand on her arm to calm her and said "I can't promise but I'll try. Only for a few days though. How did Jackson end up with Sophie?" She looked down and muttered "I ran away. Renee had recently met Phil so we moved and that was the last I ever heard of him, them. Until now. He tried to contact me but I ignored him and that's when memories began to fade." She shrugged and stared out of the window, tears gathering in her eyes. I hesitated before asking "So what are you going to do now?" She faced me, took a deep breath and said "I want to meet her. Well, meet her again. I wasn't ready then and I'm still not ready now to be a mother but I want to be... a friend. I want Jackson to tell me what happened and to one day forgive me." I smiled and asked "And Edward?" She answered immediately "I still love him. I hope he forgives me. I don't know what I'll do without him. If he wants me to forget Sophie and Jackson then I'll do it. I've done it before." Fresh tears ran down her face and I placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away telling her to call if she needs me. She thanked me before looking back at the pictures and smiling.

Wow. Bella has a daughter. I shook my head trying to make sense of it all. I bypassed the junior nurses and sat down at the laptop to confirm my theory that she just blocked all the memories. I was right, it was possible and very likely. How was I going to keep this from Edward?

_A.N- I made the part about the memories up but hey, I've had a hard week at school and don't want to do anything that involves science !Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! Byeee H_ :)


	8. author's note sorry :(

_Hey sorry about this! I need a beeta, is anyone interested? I'll update next week! Hope you enjoy my latest chapters! Byeee H :)_


	9. Alice's vision

**Alice's vision**

**Bella P.O.V**

After Carlisle left I wiped my eyes, stuffed the pictures into my bag and began packing my few things. We would be leaving in a few hours and Edward would be back at 6 o'clock in 2 days time. I took a deep breath and shuddered at the image of his suspicious face. I didn't have much at the hospital so it only took me a few minutes to pack and sign the discharge papers.

I met Carlisle outside and we sat in silence on the way home. Just before I opened the door, he leaned across and whispered "I promise. I won't say anything. Oh and Alice and Esme decided to stay home to pamper you so we shouldn't talk about this with them around but we will talk." He patted my arm before racing round and opening the door for me. I smiled at him before walking into the Cullen home.

I instantly felt a pair of small, cold arms wind around my neck as Alice engulfed me in a hug so tight it rivalled Emmet's. Esme walked over and removed Alice before giving me a gentler, motherly hug. I was whisked upstairs buy Alice who painted and polished every surface of my body before I finally collapsed into bed.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

_Edward sat next to me in the medow, holding my hand and grinning. Suddenly the trees rustled and we both looked towards the source. A little girl came rushing in screaming "MUMMY!" followed by another man. I looked at Edward, alarmed, but he continued to smile and I turned back towards the girl sprinting towards me. She crashed into me and began giggling. I was so glad I'd decided to..._ I was woken up from my dream by a piercing scream and my shoulders being shaken. "BELLA BELLA! YOU WANT A DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T!" I was so surprised that it took me a minute to interrupt Alice. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked. "You want a child with... Jason? Bella what's going on?" I took a deep breath and told Alice everything; how Jason and I's relationship had developed and that Sophie was actually mine and 100% real. I also explained about Carlisle's memory theory. By the time I'd finished Alice's mouth was hanging open. "Wow... but what did you decide then?" I looked down and mumbled "I want to meet her. To be her mum."

_A.N- hope you liked it! Very short I know but... it's a chapter. Next chapter will also be very short as it's Esme's reaction. REVIEW! Next chapter up soon (tomorrow) byeee H_ :)


	10. Esme's reaction

**Esme's reaction**

_A.N- OMG! I wrote this ready to upload but forgot about it! Soooo sorry! This chapter will be short as I'm writing my other story and also a longer chapter for this one. Love to hear any suggestions! ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

**Esme P.O.V**

Stirring warm milk with coco reminded me of what could have been. Of my beautiful baby. My eyes stung with impossible tears and I hurriedly mixed the hot chocolate together. Bella's breathing was something I'd become accustomed to so I immediately noticed as it picked up in pace. I assumed she was just waking ups so I sat down to wait a few minutes to let her wake up. I drummed my fingers on the table when I smelt a sudden movement in the air- Alice. She sprinted to Bella's room and I heard her suck in a breath before realising a loud scream. Bolting up the stairs I paused just before entering. What I heard next had me sinking to floor in surprise.

**Bella P.O.V**

Alice merely nodded before getting up and leaving the room. I stood to go to the bathroom, I needed to process what had just happened. As I was walking out of the door a shadow caught my eye. Turning I gasped as I saw Esme crumpled in a pile on the floor, her gaze fixated on me. It felt as if she was staring straight through me, not seeing me at all. I crouched down towards her and murmured "Esme". The noise seemed to break her trance and her eyes focused back on me. I gently slid down beside her and questioned "You heard?" She nodded and replied "How? How could you have such a precious gift and not know about it?" I sighed as tears trickled down my face "I was only 17 and I was scared. But... but now I want to do the right thing. I want to be there for Sophie." Esme smiled at this but still looked upset "And...Esme, I want you to be there for her too. To be her.. Grandma. I'll need your help and I have no idea how my family will react or or..." I gulped before forcing out his name "Or how Edward will react." Esme flung her arms around me and chocked out "Thank you Bella! He'll forgive you. He loves you!" I squeezed her tighter, for the first time almost happy to be a Mum. I still dreaded Edward's reaction. Only 1 day left.

_A.N- Sweet and short! Next Chapter up next week! Ok so I need some advice! I've had mixed messages about how Edward should react and who Bella should be with, Edward or Jackson! Tell me your thoughts in reviews or messages! REVIEW! Byee H :)_


	11. Carlisle's chat

**Carlisle's chat**

**Bella P.O.V**

Amazingly everyone in the house had been remarkably calm about Sophie and genuinely seemed happy and excited. I was chatting to Esme about the name Sophie and whether or not I'd picked it. I nodded, vaguely remembering that it had been a fight to get that name as we'd made a bet on the gender. The winner got to choose the name and I'd got it right. Of course I didn't mention that I'd sneaked a peek at the ultrasound and already new but I figured that information should remain a secret. I smiled, momentarily forgetting Edward's imminent arrival. Only for a minute though. My mind was whizzing through the various ways of telling him. Show him the file? Let him meet Sophie... no, I needed to do that first. Let Carlisle tell him? "Just tell him" a small voice whispered inside my head "He'll understand". I knew that was the best way but I doubted whether or not my courage would stretch to that. I slammed my head back in frustration and let my mind wander to an idealistic future...

My day dream was interrupted by Carlisle's gentle voice, "Bella. Would you come with me to my office please?" I nodded and followed him in. I took a seat in front of his desk and he sat opposite me. "Well Bella. This was a shock to all of us but we all understand what happened and we still love you. However, our love fades in comparison to Edward's. You are his world! I think he would still love you if you shaved off all his hair!" I smiled- Edward didn't admit it but he loved his hair. "Edward will be home in about 5 minutes and it may take him a while but he will listen and understand. We are going hunting to give you some privacy. Good luck" He kissed my head and handed me the file before walking out the door.

I covered my face with my hands as I felt the familiar rush of air. Edward was home.

_A.N- Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up tomorrow as this one was sooooo short! Maybe even later tonight if you're lucky... I'm back from holiday and won't be going again till the 18__th__ so you should have a few updates before then! REVIEW BEACUSE IT MAKES MY DAY! _


	12. Telling Edward (Bella POV)

**Telling Edward**

_A.N- ENJOY! Another short chapter (sorry) it's too nicer a weather to write for a long time. 5 reviews in one day! YAY! Keep it up please! Makes me very happy! :D_

**Bella P.O.V**

I shivered as Edward's arms wound around my waist and he buried his head in my hair, inhaling my scent. Feeling guilty, I pushed him away. Pulling back he looked confused at my rejection. "Bella? Are you ok?" I began to nod but the nod soon turned into me shaking my head and tears began to fall. Horrified, Edward cradled me and sat us down in the chair. Furious with myself, I sat up and wiped the stupid tears from my eyes. Looking him in the eye I began my story. I was just going to tell him.

It had taken half an hour to tell my story and throughout this Edward had remained vampire still. I'd given him the file but his eyes had remained fixed on mine. As I finished with, once again, pleading that I had no recognition so I hadn't been lying to him was the first time he spoke. "I I..I don't know what to say." Tears dripped down my cheeks at this and he wiped them away "I still love you Bella I just... wow. You know? You have a child! That's a lot to take in and process, even for a vampire." Neither of us smiled at that and silence descended over us.

Surprisingly, it was Edward who broke it. "When did you find out? Have you met Sophie?" He stuttered over her name and I whispered "Only a few days ago... I haven't met her... yet." At the yet Edwards eyebrows rose. "Yet? So you're planning on meeting her? You're going to become a real mum? Because honestly you haven't been good so far! Are you sure Jackson will even let you meet her? Are you going to make a family? Huh?" His eyes were dead as he said this, as if he was voicing true fears, not just anger. He set me down and flew down the stairs. I heard the door close and I shuddered. It would have hurt less if he'd slammed it. The tears I'd been trying to hold in flew down my face and I shakily stood up. I walked to the window, hoping he was just sat outside. Edward was gone.

_A.N- OK don't hate me! This is going to remain a cannon couple story but Edward just needs to come to terms with everything! REVIEW! I will post another chapter A.S.A.P and I'm currently working on a one shot! I'll post that after the next chapter. REVIEW! _

_Byeee H :)_


End file.
